


Promesa

by daddyeyebrows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cop Levi, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hispanic gangster Eren, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Mentions of drugs/alcohol, Seme Eren Jaeger, Slow Build, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyeyebrows/pseuds/daddyeyebrows
Summary: I told myself that I wasn't doing to write anymore stories but here I am :') I want to leave my mark here in the aot fandom before I take my leave. Basically this is just an Ereri gangster au typa thing I came up with. I hope you guys enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Yo Eren don't forget we're meeting at Maria's tonight, eh?" Connie said as we exited the schools building.   
"Yeah, yeah ya se I'll be there"   
"You better or Jean and I will come drag your ass over there" he smiled as he playfully punched my arm   
"Shut up I already said I'll be there man"   
"Alright, be careful going home"   
"Yeah, you too" I said bye to Connie once more before I started walking to to the direction to lead to my house 

✳  
When I arrived home I sighed and walked towards the kitchen I wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't here and so I just ignored the mess and grabbed myself a glass of water and left to my room. I wasn't supposed to be at Maria's til 5pm so I had some time to chill before I had to get ready.   
When the clock hit 4pm I headed towards the bathroom to shower and do my stuff.   
I was out in 25 mins tops and quickly changed drying off my hair and slicking it back, & then put on my black bandana.   
To some people it was just a stupid accessory but to me it held a significance, it told people I was a gangster, it told people to fear me, just like they did with my papa, just thinking about that made the blood in my body boil and I had to calm down before I did anything I'd regret.   
Maria's was almost 45 minutes away so I walked down to the parking lots and walked towards my motorcycle, an old black Honda Nighthawk 750. I saved her from the dump about nearly 3 years ago and I fixed her real nice and since then I've been taking care of her real good. Nobody rides her but me, and I mean it. If anyone layed their hands on my motorcycle they'd be cracked punto. 

✳  
When I arrived at the bar the securities greeted me and I walked into the bar to find my friends.   
Connie spotted me first and called me over to the far table that held the rest of my friends, and gang.   
"Glad you're finally here homes, we couldn't get the party started without you"   
He laughed as he gave me a small glass which I guess contained some kind of alcohol.  
"Sorry I'm late man, I got distracted and just lost track of time."   
"Esta bien, shit like that happen, now just relax and enjoy the booze"   
"Por supuesto" I smiled and threw my head back and drank the shot glass.   
I decided to sit in between Armin & Mikasa and Mikasa patted my back and gave me a small smile "Eren, you came"   
"Yeah, they told me they'd drag my ass out if I didn't " she laughed and I cracked a small smile before we ordered another round of shots.   
We were all sitting there enjoying each others company until Jean broke the silence "yo Eren, rumor has it there's a new pig in town"   
"De veras? How do you know fool?"   
"I heard some kid talking about it in class today"   
"Pinche chismoso" Sasha called out and we cracked up   
"I'm serious though, if that shit is true what are we going to do?"   
"Ain't nobody afraid of a new piggie in town. Though if he wants to start funk we'll crack him, easy as that." Connie clicked his tongue as he took a chug of his Corona "they know not to fuck with us."   
"Everyone knows not to fuck with us " Sasha said, "well except Trost but they're fucking idiots."   
"That doesn't mean we could do whatever we want either though, I'm pretty sure if they catch one of us they'll soon throw all of us in jail"   
"How are you sure about that that Armin?" Jean asked and  Armin sighed and fixed his ponytail "take a good look at us Jean, we're rejects that hang on the street, starting fights & causing trouble. We're feared by people. They can't even look at us in the eye before pissing themselves in fear. The school always has to check us to see if we're armed or not. Just look at the tattoo we all have" I looked down at the tattoo he was talking about and sighed "that tattoo is a representation that we're in a gang for life, committed to the Sina Gang for life. Cops will be able to spot us from a mile away especially with the way we show that we fear no one. And our bandanas will give us away too."   
"Aight I'm cool, no need for a lesson Armin, but I'm just saying if they start shit I'm not holding back."   
"Yeah, okay."   
The conversation ended and we stayed quiet for a while until Sasha started talking about school and the mood lightened and we all relaxed again.   
Two hours later we were all somewhat drunk some more than others and we were about to order another round of beers until Isabel, a worker we were cool with came and slammed a small bag on out table.  
"I'll trade ya this bag of OG Kush if you let me sit with you guys. I'm bored as fuck and I don't have anyone to talk to here."   
"Hell yeah!, sit wherever you want" jean said as he quickly took the bag and instantly started to break the nuggets   
"Oh boy I haven't smoked in like two weeks bless you Isabel, I was lowkey wanting some mota right now"   
"Yeah, you're welcome I guess." She laughed and told jean to start rolling the blunts up "you're so slow man c'mon"   
"Shhh man this takes time, I want my baby to be perfect"   
"Fuck it being perfect just hurry up I wanna smoke" Sasha started hurrying up Jean and soon we all got lost in that Kush.   
About half an hour later, we were all high off our asses that we cracked up at every little thing, and so when a kid started yelling at us I laughed because his words sounded slurred and they didn't make sense "what the fuck are you saying fool? I can't understand you"   
He slowed down and said every word slowly "the pigs are coming!"   
"Oh fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt too rushed aHh :') I don't like it.

"Code 725 we got a call from a unknown caller saying there was a disturbance at Maria's bar." The radio beeped as the officers were talking  
"Levi why don't you go ahead and take this case." Nile, the chief there said as he came out of his office, looking tired and irritated.  
"Why me? This isn't going to be an extreme case, send Oulo or Eld, I don't do weak shitty cases like this."  
"Levi are you talking back to your boss?" Nile's voice grew angrier at every word.  
"Yes."  
The 'oohs' coming from my comrades made Nile angrier and before he could yell again I sighed and agreed "fine I'll take this case but if its bullshit, you owe me a pack of tea"  
"Yeah yeah whatever just hurry up before shit get worse."  
"Petra, Hanji come with me I think I'll need some backup since it is in a bar" I cringed internally thinking of entering such a dirty bar like Maria's."  
✳  
When we arrived the place looked like shit, there was people passed out on the entrance, or throwing up in the sidewalk. Fucking disgusting.  
"It reeks so fucking badly here. Does the fucking owner not clean the place or what?"  
"I do, but you know it is a bar it tends to get dirty at times " An old man came walking out of the hall said as he stopped right by us  
"Were you the one who called us? What's the problem here, sir?"  
"Well, there was a couple of kids fighting but I guess they settled it and left."  
"I see, well I guess our job is done he- " my sentence was disturbed by Hanji calling my name "what the fuck is it?"  
"Sir, I found these kids having illegal drugs on them, what should we do?"  
The kids looked about 17-18 years old, all of them wearing the same black bandanas and having half-assed rolled blunts on the table.  
"What do we have here?"  
"Huh? Are you talking to us?" A brown haired male who looked too high off his ass said.  
"Of course I'm talking to you who else would I be talking to idiot."  
"Son los putos policias que vamos a ser Eren?"  
I couldn't understand what they were whispering about but I understood that  Eren was some kind of name, which belonged to the kid who started to get up from his seat while whispering to his friends.  
"Yo officer" he said, his accent making his voice deeper, trying to sound intimidating "you know, we have some extra Kush if you let us go you can have the rest."  
"What the fuck makes you think I'd want that shitty ass marijuana kid?"  
"I'm just saying man, like be cool. You seemed stressed.. Wait, hold up are you that new pi- cop that everyone is talking about?"  
"Huh?, I haven't heard people talk about me, but yes, I'm the new cop in Sina, I guess threw the streets gossip pass fast."  
"You can say that again" he laughed and shaked his head "you're uh, kind of small for someone that has put a whole bunch of us gangsters in jail."  
"What did you just say?"  
"I said you're sma-" before he could even finish I punched his stomach making him kneel down in pain and got him by the hair and finished throwing him on the floor, grabbing a big chunk of his hair I lifted his face up so he could look at me "my height doesn't have anything to do with how I do my job, kid. I may be 'small' but I can still kick your fucking ass and put you in jail, don't underestimate me."  
"Fuck-" he coughed, "you sure do throw a mean punch pig."  
"I have a name, I don't appreciate fucking scum like you calling me pig."  
When I looked up I could see his friends looking ready to fight, but petra and hanji had them all at gun point, ready to shoot if they moved a muscle.  
"Listen here kid-"  
"Eren, my name is Eren stop calling me a kid."  
"Alright Eren, listen here I won't give you a ticket or put you or any of your buddies in jail since you had balls to stand up to me today, I like that. Now get the fuck out of here."  
"Huh? You're not throwing us in jail? That's fucking unusual for a cop to say"  
"I'm doing you a favor, plus there's no way in hell I'm doing a whole bunch of paperwork so hurry up and get out of my face."  
He looked puzzled for a second but then nodded and walked over to the table and he said something to them and they soon all started to walk away to the exit in the back .  
"Hey Levi, why'd you let them go? You do know they had illegal drugs on them, right?"  
"I know, but we only brought one car Hanji, remember? How the fuck are we going to take 5 kids to jail in one car and still fit us 3 in there?"  
"You could've called for back up"  
"Hanji, just shut up and let's get out of here, it reeks like shit in this place."  
She didn't say anything after and followed me out.  
✳  
When we got back to the station I sighed and went straight to my desk to finish the report I was doing before I rudely got interrupted by Nile.  
"Become a cop Levi, it'd be fun they said." I sighed and put my hands on top of my head.  
"Who are you talking to Levi?" I heard Petra's voice and looked up, as always she was smiling and had a stack of papers in her hand.  
"Talking to myself"  
"I see, well our lunch is almost here do you wanna carpool?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
She smiled again and patted my head "great, don't work yourself too much, I'll see you later."  
She then walked back to her desk and I sighed again, looking back at my stack of paper and noticed it grew even more.  
"Petra!!" I yelled now realizing she had tricked me with the lunch thing so she could give me more paperwork.  
"Sorry!" You could hear her & the rest of the squad laughing with her.  
"I hate my job."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is but hey, I updated :')

For the next few days we layed low just in case officer asshole changed his mind and tracked us down to send our asses to jail.   
Instead of kicking it at Maria's we ended up chilling at Hannes' auto shop, it wasn't the best place but Hannes and I went back and I worked there part time so he was usually cool about us kicking it there after hours.   
One particular day we were all sitting around smoking 'blue dream' when Hannes came over and sat next to us lighting a cigarette and sighing "so Eren, how's your mom?"   
His question took me by surprise that I ended up choking on the smoke and I started coughing and looked at him "huh? Shit- uh she's good i guess I don't really know"  
"Is she at your casa right now?"   
"Hannes what's up with these fucking questions?"   
"Nada, I'm just trying to see if you're doing good or not"   
"I see, and no she's not. She hasn't been home in about two weeks or so"  
"Are you okay being by yourself? You can alway-"   
"Stop right there, I don't want to hear this shit again"   
"Eren you need to stop with this shit please listen to me I'm just trying to help you"   
"Help me? You can't fucking help me, no one can."   
"Yes we can mijo, you know you can always count on us"   
"I'm out. Fuck this I can't hear this bullshit again" I quickly got up from the tire I was sitting in and started walking towards the exit   
"Eren donde vas?" I could hear Mikasa say as she was getting up  
"I need to clear my head, don't even try to come"   
"But-"   
"Can't you understand English? I said dejame en paz!"  
I stormed out of the small auto shop and started up my bike and just drove until my anger calmed down and I parked my motorcycle somewhere and continued walking. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't want to think about anything, especially not my mom. I continued to walk for about ten minutes until I bumped into someone "watch where you're going"   
"I should be saying that to you asshole"   
"What the fuck did you say?" I lifted up my head to face the fucker who had just talked back to me but my anger just disappeared when I saw the person standing in front of me "oh its you"   
"What the fuck does that mean brat?"   
"Nothing" I sighed and looked at what he was wearing and I snorted "you're on meter duty? Your boss must be a real culero to you man"   
"What the fuck is a 'cuhlero'?"  
I laughed this time and shook my head "I forgot you didn't speak Spanish, a 'culero' in English is like shady, I guess I'm not sure  I'm not good at this whole translation shit."  
"I see, well yes I guess you can say my boss has it in for me and is a total asshole"   
"Sucks to be you" I smiled and he cracked a small smirk "anyways I didn't catch your name last time officer would you mind telling me it now?"   
"Why do you wanna know my name kid?"   
"In case you're in the neighborhood again and I have some illegal shit on me" I smiled but he looked annoyed   
"I'm not telling you my name then"   
"Oh is that so?"   
"Yeah"   
"Okay officer I'll find out your name soon anyways, you know shit always passes fast in Sina"   
"Maybe you're just a nosey kid that's why you always hear shit quickly"   
I laughed again, this time more freely and shook my head "did you just call me a 'nosey kid'? Holy fuck, you're funny officer"   
"Levi"   
"What?"   
"My name is Levi"   
"Oh, well okay you're funny officer Levi"   
We stayed silent after that until his walkie talkie started going off "Ackerman here, what's going on Eld?"   
The guy on the other line I'm guessing he was Eld responded back seconds later with what sounded like 'trouble at Sina city hall"  
"I'm all the way across the fucking city how the fuck do you think I'll make it all the way over there before anything happens?"   
He mumbled under his breath 'fucking idiots' and I laughed again, he glared at me and I shut up.   
"Whatever I'll see if I can make it, tell Erwin I'll meet him over there if I can"   
The guy said something else and the line then went dead.   
"So Eren, as you see they need my ass somewhere so I have to go"   
"I see, well have fun officer Levi"   
"Shut up" he walked toward his car and started it up and waited for a bit and then rolled down the window "you need a ride kid or what?"   
"Nah, I'm cool I'm parked somewhere around here"   
"Alright, see ya Eren"   
"Bye Levi" with that he turned on his lights and quickly sped off down the street.   
I walked back to my bike and rode back to my side of the city, the shitty fucked up part of the city. The city where there's more dead people than alive and parked my bike and lighted a cigarette, letting the nicotine fill my lungs, I exhaled and I looked up as the sunset was changing colors, the orange mixing with the salmon color clouds and I thought to myself how long has it been since I last time seen a sunset?   
I stayed looking at it until the sun went down and the night came. "You're going to catch a cold if you keep standing there mijo"   
"Hannes" I looked up to see him standing about 10 feet away from me  
"Hey kiddo" he smiled softly as he got closer but stopped, not sure if he should come near me or not   
"I'm cool, perdón for a while ago, you know how that subject is something I can't easily talk about."   
"Esta bien mijo, I'm sorry for bringing it up so suddenly, I just wanted to see if you were okay"  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I mean as okay as I could be anyways"   
"I see, well that's good, have you ate?"  
"No, but I'm not really hungry."   
"Nonsense, come in my wife made a bunch of food again and I don't think we'll be able to finish it"   
"Esta bien, I'll come in. Thank you."   
"Don't thank me mijo, you know you're always welcomed here"   
We walked to his house and I sat down next to him and the rest of the night I spent talking to Hannes and his wife about the weirdest things but it felt homey and nice so I wasn't complaining. I ended up passing out in their couch somewhere around two am and I don't remember much about what happened all I remembered was thinking that the cop was not as bad as they said he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early update aye :')

The next morning, well later that day Hannes had woken me up so I could eat (late) breakfast with them and get ready to go to school.   
"I'm not going to school today Hannes"   
"Why is that mijo? Aren't you a senior already, isn't you missing going to affect your grades?"  
"Well right now it isn't, since we just started school and stuff. I was going to ask you if I could work more hours at the shop today, ya sabes money doesn't grow on trees and I need to pay for food and stuff"   
"I see, well of course but te me vas a la escuela soon eh?"   
"Si señor" I smiled softly as I finished up my food and help Hannes wife clean up the dishes after.  
The whole morning I spent either cleaning or fixing cars up. I even had some free time to fix up my baby too. Around two or three pm another car  came strolling by but I didn't pay much attention to it until Hannes called me out of the small office I was having lunch in "oye are you almost done eating? I need you to fix up this car."   
"Ya mero!" I called out and quickly finished my food and left to the restroom to wash my hands.   
I walked to the front of the shop and spotted the car that Hannes wanted me to attend to "how may I help you today si- Levi"   
"Are you spying on me kid or what? You keep appearing wherever I am, it's getting kind of creepy now"   
"No no its not like that, I uh work here" I said with a nervous laugh.   
"Oh, well I guess then. My car needs to be fixed, I let a friend borrow it and they fucking wrecked the bumper and I need it fixed as soon as possible"  
"Let me see the damage and I'll see how long it'll take to fix it"   
"Sure"   
I went to the back to the car and let out a small gasp "holy fuck, is it even legal to drive a car with nearly a bumper missing?"   
"I don't know and I don't give a shit, I just need it fixed, how long do you think it'll take?"  
"I'll say about 2-4 days depending how long the materials I need take to arrive"   
"I see, well can I leave my car here or?"   
"Yeah totally, I mean I'll take real good care of it officer" I laughed and he clicked his tongue, a ghost of a smile dangling on his lips "you better or I'll kick your ass Eren"   
I laughed again and told him to follow me inside of the shop so I could put down his order of materials. Small talk was made here and there until I was finished putting down his order.  
"So are you going to call someone to pick you up from here or what? I mean since you don't have your car"   
"I guess so, doesn't give me much choice does it?" He sighed and started to dial a number and someone answered on the first ring "Erwin? Yeah are you busy?"   
I couldn't hear what this Erwin guy was saying but guessing by the way Levi talked to him made me think they were close friends.. Or something along those lines.   
"Fuck, and here I thought I could rely on you for a ride. Shit- no, I don't work today"   
More mumbling from the other line and then he said goodbye and clicked.   
"Well fuck me, today must be my lucky day, I don't have a ride fucking home"   
"Hey Levi?"   
"What is it?"   
"If you don't mind I can give you a ride home.."   
"What did you say?"   
"Technically I'm still on my break so I could give you a lift home."   
"In any other occasion I would say hell no, but you got me this time. I'll take your ride."  
"Alright" somehow him letting me give him a ride made me smile like an idiot but I quickly covered it up and started looking for my keys "wait right here, I'll be right back"   
"Hurry up" I heard him call after me as I ran to where my bike was parked at. I quickly hoped on it and turned it on driving it slowly down the auto shop to where Levi was.   
"Hop on"  
"I take it back, I'd rather walk my ass home, there's no way in hell I'm getting on that shit"   
"How come? Don't tell me you're scared" I pulled back the brakes making the bike purr loudly and I seen Levi jump a little before giving me a glare "do you want me to kick your ass? Don't do that shit again"   
"If you don't get on I'll do it again"   
"Are you threatening me?"   
"No, yes. Kind of now hurry up, you're wasting my gas"   
He crossed his hands and looked at the bike "fuck no I'm not getting on that shit."   
"Levi come on stop being a baby, it's not so scary. If you don't get on I'll carry you."   
"What? What the hell did you just say?"   
"I'm counting til 3 and if you're not on by that time I'm carrying you and putting you up here myself."   
"Eren don't you da-"  
"One"   
"Eren I swear I'll-"  
"Two"   
"I fucking hate you" he sighed and started to try and get up on the bike "how the fuck does this not hurt your nuts?"   
"Eh you get used to it"   
"This feels fucking horrible"   
"Just be quiet and grab on"   
"To fucking what dipshit"   
"To my waist where else estupido"   
"You got to be kidding me"   
"I wish I was buddy"   
"Don't call me buddy, we're not buddies."  
"Levi, I'm going to start moving and if you fall its not going to be my fault"   
He clicked his tongue and he put his arms around my waist and I shivered.  
"Ready?"   
"Just go already"   
"I forgot to ask you where you live"   
"I'm not going home, just drop me off at the cafe near the police department"   
"Gotcha"   
We rode in silence, except for the usual curse words that fell out of Levi's mouth every time I sped up and my usual laughs. We made it to the cafe about twenty minutes later and as soon as I turned off the car Levi hopped off and somehow my body already missed his arms wrapped around me.   
"Thanks for the ride"   
"No problemo"   
"Well uh, I'm going to go now. I'll see you around. Don't get into much trouble, don't forget I'm a cop"  
"Por supuesto" I said as I reversed out of the parking lot and started heading toward the road, I took my chances and looked back and to my surprise Levi was still standing there, looking directly at me. I waved trying to see if he was really staring at me or not but he waved back seconds later and got into the cafe quickly after that.  
My stupid smile returned again and all the way back to the auto shop I had the grin on my face. That is until I parked my bike and seen Jean there.  
"Que paso Jean? Is something wrong?"  
"Yeah, fuck. How do I put this.."  
"Tell me already man!"  
"Connie is in the hospital man."   
"What como??" I couldn't keep calm now knowing one of my friends was injured and I was standing here like a pendejo.   
"Reiner is back."   
"You have to be fucking kidding me" 


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days were a fucking hassle to get around. Without my car I always needed to ask for rides or go to the places I needed to go with a cop car. It felt uncomfortable people staring at me and whispering shit behind my back. Especially when I was in the bad side of Sina, I always had to be on guard and look out for anyone who looked suspicious just in case they wanted to try anything.   
I would visit the shop everyday but wouldn't hang much around there since things got awkward quickly with Eren. He seemed out of it a lot and I tried asking him what was wrong on the first day I went over there and he said 'it's none of your business' that little fucking asshole.  
On the fourth day I went to the shop there was a bunch of kids hanging around there and I got a bad sense and slowly walked over there. They were all speaking in Spanish, whispering shit I couldn't hear or understand. I slowly walked over there and one of them heard me and pulled out a knife "who the fuck are you" she said, pulling down her red scarf from her face.  
"Cool it 'Kasa, its just a customer, don't be doing that shit around here you might get me fired."   
"Sorry, is he really a customer? To me it looks like that fucking pig from the bar a couple of weeks ago"   
"Serio, what the fuck is he doing around here?" The kid with the blonde(?) hair and long face said.   
"I said chill, get outta here fools I don't want you causing me trouble right now" Eren said crossing his hands across his chest.   
"But Eren-" the girl named who Eren called 'kasa said.   
"No buts, scram." He said, looking at the group of people who were there.   
"Alright, but call us if you need anything." A small kid with a bowl cut said.   
"Yeah, ya se." He replied and his friend soon left the shop.   
"Sorry about that Levi, were you here to see if your car is ready?"   
"Uh yeah, I didn't interrupt anything did I?"   
"Nah, we were just talking about school that's it, but let me see if your car is ready"   
"Sure, I'll wait here."   
I waited outside the shop for about five minutes before Eren came with the keys to my vehicle.   
"It's all set, you can finally take your car home."   
"Fucking finally." I said, ready to grab the keys from him when I seen his right hand was bandaged up.   
"W.. What happened to your hand?"   
"Huh?" He didn't seem to get what I was saying at first but then looked at his right hand and tried to hide it.   
"Uh nothing, I cut my finger that's all"   
"Don't try to fucking fool me, I'm not that stupid you know."   
"It's nothing alright, don't fucking worry about it."   
"Fine I fucking won't. I didn't even fucking care in the first place." I said angrily, furiously taking the keys from his hand and unlocking my door.   
"Thanks for fixing my fucking car brat." I said before starting up my car and quickly speeding off the road.   
When I got home I parked my car (quite badly but who gives a shit) and walked up the stairs to my house. When I got there I was surprised to find that my lights were on and someone was sitting in my kitchen.   
"What the fuck are you doing in my house."   
"Relax Levi, you accidentally left your door open and I got tired of waiting outside and let myself in"   
"You're lying, I checked my door before leaving. How did you get in?"   
"Okay okay you got me I might of made a copy of your house key haha"   
"I hate you so much Hanji"   
"You know you love me" she laughed again and got off the chair "I actually came to invite you out. I mean come on its Friday and we both have a day off tomorrow so let's party 'til we pass out!"  
"No, now get out."   
"C'mon please Levi!"   
"I said no."   
"I'm going to drag you out if you don't say yes"   
I clicked my tongue and said yes so she could finally shut up and leave me alone.   
Half an hour later we found ourselves in the only bar in Sina which had to be Maria's of course.   
"Are you having fun!" Hanji yelled, chugging down the shot she had in her hand.   
"No, this place fucking reeks and the music is giving me a headache."   
"Loosen up! Come on we haven't gone out in a while, at least act like you're having fun!"   
"No, the drinks aren't even good here"   
"They so are, just start mixing them up and you'll get fucked up faster"   
"Mix one up for me"   
"I was waiting for you to say that" she smiled and called over the bartender.   
About eight shots in I started to get dizzy and it was starting to get hard to walk.   
"I'm going to the bathroom" I called out to Hanji as I got off the high chair at the bar. She made some type of sound that sounded like an 'okay' and I headed toward the restrooms.   
When I got there I was surprised to find it clean and smelling good. I took the stall in the back and did my business. When I was getting out of there some kids got in and started talking about some shit, but I ignored them and went to wash my hands. I got out of the restroom and went to sit back at seat. After that I kept having this feeling that I was being watched and it stared to piss me off to the point where I looked around but found nothing usual. As the night went by that feeling never quite went away and I started to feel uncomfortable and told Hanji if we could leave already. She agreed to and said to wait in the car for her since she said she had to pay the bill and use the restroom. I nodded my head and started to walk down the bar to the exit. It took me a while to get to the exit since my vision started to get blurry and it was getting hard to keep my eyes open. When I finally got out the cold air hit my face and it felt so nice to be out that I took my time walking toward my car. I started humming and dancing to the beat of the trees swooshing and the beat you could barely hear coming from the bar. I was so into it that I nearly missed the sound of shoes tapping against the pavement and it made me stop, "Hanji is that you?" If you're trying to scare me I'm going to kick your ass" I slurred out but I couldn't see anything. I chose to ignore it and start walking again 'til I heard the sounds getting closer but it was to late, I felt someone grab at my shirt and pull me into the alley.   
"So you're that new pig who's been running around locking us up huh?" I could hear a male voice say as he checked me seeing if I was equipped or not. "He's clean" he said and made my back collide with the wall.   
"Answer me you fucker!" He yelled as he pulled me up and made me collide with the wall once more.   
"Fuck off, you're annoying" I spat.   
"So the little piggie can insult huh? What else can you do?" He said as he punched me in the stomach "can you fight back asshole? Or is insulting the only thing you can do?"   
"You're being a fucking pussy and fighting unfair." I said trying to break lose from his hold.   
"Oh am I?" He laughed grabbed me harder "now you know how we fucking feel puto"   
"Shut the fuck up. If you're going to do anything do it now, I'm getting fucking tired of hearing your dumbass talk"   
I didn't hear a response but I did get a fist to my face, several times actually.   
I coughed up blood and the punches to the face and the alcohol were finally taking toll that I started to pass out from them. "Guess you're not as strong as you say." The boy said as he laughed and made the last punch collide with my face and I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :') I totally forgot to update chapter 6 here.

When I woke up my head was throbbing and I wasn't passed out in the alley way from last night instead I was in a small bed. I groaned when I tried to get up my body was aching everywhere and stomach hurt like a bitch.   
"So you're finally awake" someone said standing at the doorway.   
"Where am I?"   
"I don't think I should be telling you that, I'll tell him you're up." With that they closed the door and moments later someone came in  
"Levi."   
"Eren? What the fuck is going on! Where am I?"   
"You're at my house, relax."  
"Why am I here? How did you find me?"   
"I didn't, Jean did. He called me after seeing you passed out in an alley. How did you get so bruised up?"   
"That's... That's none of your concern."   
"It fucking is!" He yelled out making me yelp in surprise "who hurt you Levi?" He said that part softer this time. "I need to know."   
"Why? Why is this so important to you?"   
"Anyone who cracks a cop in my turf needs to be beat, I need to find those who hurt you so I could show them not to disrespect me again."   
"Is that the only reason you want to find them?"   
He stayed quiet for a bit and finally let out a 'yeah' and looked at me, "so are you going to tell me or should I force the information out of you?"   
"... I don't remember how they look."   
"What? Are you fucking serious?"   
"Yes.. I was drunk off my ass yesterday! They caught me off guard!"  
"I see" he whispered something under his breath and then looked back up at me "were you alone?"   
"No, I was with a coworker. Talking about this, where are they?"   
"Who knows, I don't give a shit either. Don't try changing the subject Levi."   
"I'm not! Fuck Eren stop this shit. Please, I'm hungover as fuck and I just want to go home and sleep."   
"Fine, whatever. I made you breakfast. Come eat."   
"But I'm not hungry."   
"I didn't ask, now hurry up and come eat."   
"... Okay."   
I sat at the small dining table with Eren facing me and we ate in silence. I wanted to ask him why he took me to his house and bandaged me up, and gave me some of his (?) clothes but I didn't want to piss him off even more today so I just stayed quiet.   
His friend was sitting on the couch watching TV when Eren called out to her "yo 'Kasa I'll be right back, I'm going to drop Levi off at the bar so he can get his carro."   
She didn't say anything just nodded her head and Eren got up from the table to fetch his keys.   
"Let's go."   
I nodded my head and we were out of the door after that.   
We walked down some flight of stairs and soon we were in some kind of garage and Eren started walking to where his bike was at. He picked up the helmet he had and threw it at me "in case you fall off the bike when we're riding it." Was he trying to joke with me?   
I silently put it on and got in the back of the bike, trying not to hold Eren so hard from the waist.   
"If you don't grab yourself harder you're going to fall Levi." He cracked a small smile and started up his bike, quickly pulling out of the garage and speeding off to the bar.   
When we got by there I poked Eren to get his attention and he turned his head back a bit and let out a 'what'   
"You can drop me off here, I don't mind walking, and if I'm not wrong there's probably going to be a bunch of cops waiting over there."   
"Alright." He said and parked his bike and waited for me to get down.   
"Well thanks for the ride, uh bye."   
"Levi." He said my name so softly I almost didn't hear him.   
"Yeah?"   
"Don't ever do this shit again."   
"I-"   
"Be quiet for a second and listen to me, we're not friends Levi. And we never will be. But somehow I can't seem to calm down knowing someone hurt you, trust me I will find those fuckers and make them pay. But I want you to promise me you won't do something this fucking stupid again."   
"Eren I-"   
"Promise me."   
"I promise."   
"Good. now Levi, cuidate and goodbye." With that he sped off his bike and I was left alone with his words that stung like a bitch.   
I walked over to the bar after, wasn't even surprised when Hanji and Petra came running out of cop cars to come hug me. My whole squad was there actually all of them asking me what had happened and if I was okay.  
I nodded my head to all their answers and they took my half-assed nods as a sign that I was tired and Hanji took me to the car and drove me home after that.   
"I'll tell Nile something so he won't be up your ass about not showing up, okay? I'm sorry about this Levi. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself and ugh I'm such a horrible friend!" She yelled out when we had made it to my house and we were parked in the driveway. "What happened? Are you really okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm good Hanji."   
"You don't look okay, where did you go? I looked all around for you and couldn't find you at all!"   
"Some kids took me to their home and let me stay the night there."   
"So that explains the change of clothes."   
"Huh?"  
"You're not wearing the same thing you were wearing yesterday Levi."   
I had forgot that I was wearing Eren's clothes I wondered if he was going to want them back or not.   
"Hello earth to Levi??"   
"Shit sorry, I'm just really tired."   
"It's fine, sorry let's get you to bed."   
As I layed there trying to fall asleep Eren's words kept playing in my head and it confused the shit out of me because why would he go out of his way and save me when he said we weren't friends but then he says shit like 'I can't seem to calm down knowing someone hurt you' fuck, this was pissing me off.


	7. Chapter 7

When I got home Mikasa was waiting for me at the door with her arms crossed "so are you and that pig all lovey dovey now?"   
"His name is Levi, and no, it isn't what you think it is, we're not friends. But I do think he might be useful."   
"What do you mean by that hermano?" What are you going to do with him?"   
"That's not important right now, anyways I need you to call Jean and tell him to come over as soon as he can."   
"Why?"   
"Stop asking questions please, and just do it."   
"Alright alright sheesh."   
"Thank you, I'll be in the shower if you need me."   
When I got out of the shower Jean was sitting on my bed, reading a porn magazine.   
"Where the fuck did you get that man?"   
"I bought it, this chick reminds me a lot of Annie"   
"You nasty as fuck, put that shit away fool, the shit I need to tell you is serious."   
"Dime pues man, I'm all ears."  
"You know that cop right, the one who hit me at the bar a couple of weeks ago?"   
"What about that pig man? He starting shit? Want me to crack him for you!"   
"Nah chill, fool. Let me explain stop trying to assume shit already."   
"Perdon man, I'm just trying to look out for you."   
"I get it, but for now just don't talk just listen."   
"Okay"   
"Alright so i just came back from dropping him off to the bar-"  
"What? What were you doing with him in the first place?!"   
"Jean what the fuck did I just say man."   
"Sorry okay, I'll shut up now."  
"As I was saying, I just came back from dropping him off at the bar. I found him last night all beating up & knocked out in the alley by Maria's. And of course it wasn't none of our gang members since they always need to tell me before they do shit like crack a cop, so we know Trost was either here or we have us some wannabes hangin' around here. But one thing I clearly know is when I find them, morirán."   
"Yo, just for a stupid pig? Are you okay Eren? I never seen you be so serious about this shit."   
"I'm cool, its not even because Levi, they disrespected me, and you know I hate that shit."   
"Yeah, but come on Eren, you can't be serious about that shit. That cop isn't even fucking impor-"   
"Don't you dare fucking finish that sentence. That cop is important, especially now that I saved his ass."   
"What do you mean Eren?, what are you trying to do?"   
"Now comes the good part I was trying to tell you." I sighed and closed my eyes "what if we make him a crooked cop Jean?"  
"What the fuck! Eren have you lost it? Have you seen how he is? He'll never accept that shit."   
"I wasn't going to ask him in the first place menso, he owes me for saving his sorry ass."   
"He's a fucking cop, he can throw your ass in jail if you ever asked him to do such a ridiculous fucking thing like that!"   
"That's why I was going to work my way into easing him into it, shit do you not think or what? You know, get along with him & be all friendly with him til' he trusts me and then by the time I'll ask him he'll probably won't even think about it twice."   
"Yo Eren estas loco? I still can't believe you wanna do something crazy like that."   
"Its not crazy fool, if I play it right he'll fall very soon."   
"Man I'll fucking bet you my car that his ass will throw you in la carcel before you even say that shit to him."   
"Wanna bet Jean? Serio?"   
"Yeah, this shit will be entertaining to see, you crazy man. He'll fucking deny this shit so fast."   
"I'll bet my bike that I'll get him to fall for this shit."   
"Yo man you're serious about this huh? I swear, you love your bike so much. I never thought the day would come that you'd bet your bike on shit like this."   
Okay, maybe I was getting ahead of myself and getting cocky but fuck, there's no way in hell I'm backing out now.   
"I'm serious fool, you in or not?"   
"Y-Yeah, fuck let's see how this plays. You have til' Halloween to get his ass to agree to be our little crooked piggie, that gives you 2 months Eren. You sure you can do it?"   
"I can do anything man, fuck outta here."   
"Orale pues, its a deal then."   
We shook hands and for a second I could see Jean riding off on my bike already but I shook my head and forced myself to stay positive.   
For the rest of the time Jean & I stayed playing video games til' Mikasa told us to come eat.   
Jean left right after, excusing himself  patting me on the back, and giving mikasa a small hug and disappeared into the night.  
A while after I stepped out of the house to smoke a blunt and I spotted one of the older G's walking towards my place and I made myself look hard, if an old G ever seen you look weak you'd be a disgrace in their eyes.  
"Como estas Eren?"   
"Bien Paco, y tu?"   
"I'm good, just coming back from seeing the boss."   
"I see, how is he anyways. I haven't stopped by in a while to say hello."   
"And I suggest you don't show your face by his place anytime soon. He's fucking pissed."   
"Porque? Did something bad happened?"   
"I don't know, all I know is just to stay low for now and don't get in trouble with the policia."   
"I see, alright thanks Paco."   
"No problemo mijo, now get back inside you know its not safe for us to be outside unarmed & alone."   
"Yeah, be careful too man."   
He patted my head and continued to walk away until I could no longer see or hear him.   
"Fuck, what if the boss found out about Levi?" I whispered to myself, instantly regretting what I just said.   
"What the fuck, it'll be easier to tell him about my plan now, why am I tripping." But in the back of my mind I hoped that wasn't the problem.   
That night while trying to sleep a pair of gray eyes haunted my dreams and as much as I tried to get rid of them they would somehow always find their way back to my head. And when I woke up in the morning the first thing that came to mind was I, Eren Jaeger, hate Levi with a fucking passion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Jean man.

The next couple of days I spent the evenings looking for Levi, and at night I would do the dirty deals that my boss would tell me to do, well more like he told Jean to tell me for some reason he didn't want to see me but that's all right with me I didn't want to see him either.   
I was getting really tired of looking for Levi I was almost ready to call it quits & tell Jean but then that's when I seen him, he was looking better, his cuts & bruises barely noticeable now. For some reason I smiled when I seen him & called out to him. He looked around for a bit and let out a small smirk signalling me to come over.   
"Yo officer, long time no see. Where have you been hiding?"   
"Tsk, hiding my ass I've been home trying to recover."   
"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you're going better."   
"Yeah.. Anyways, why are you talking to me? Aren't you worried that they'll tell you something?"   
"Me vale madre, I don't care."   
"Eren-"  
My mind was on auto pilot I just wanted to get that look off his face & my mouth just blurted out the first thing I could think of.   
"Are you working right now? Or are you on break?"   
"My break is in 30 minutes why?"   
"Let's go out to eat."   
Eren, what the fuck are you saying. Stop.   
"What? Are you serious?"   
"Yeah, my treat officer, I'll see you at Mina's. Until later, Levi."   
"Alright Eren."   
With that I walked back the way I came from & drove over to the small diner.   
I sat there for a while, my hands twitching every so often and I couldn't sit still. What the fuck was wrong with me today? Calm the fuck down Eren, you're just meeting an offi- Levi for lunch. Shitshitshit.   
Why the fuck did I say that. God, what if he stands me up? Fuck.   
I was having an inner battle with myself that I didn't notice that someone had sat in front of me.   
"Earth to Eren, are you in there?"   
"Who the fu- Levi, yo what's up?"   
"Wow that's a good way to say hello." His lips twitched slightly.   
"Hello Levi, how are you this fine evening? Is that better?"   
"No, you sound stupid saying it"   
"Whatever, but you actually showed up I thought you were going to stand me up to be honest."   
"Hey, its free lunch who wouldn't come."  
"True." For a millisecond his words made me feel bad, but then he started talking again and I looked at him with a 'o' face.   
"What did you say?"   
"I said, I was joking. I wanted to see you."   
"Serio? That's uh cool I guess." My cheeks started to feel hot and I had to clear my throat and look away for a moment. We both did actually. We stayed silent until the waitress came and took our order. We ate in silence, I wanted to start a conversation but what do people usually talk about? Movies?? News??   
"So uh- do your bruises still hurt?" Nice Eren.   
"No, those piece of shits punches weren't that bad."   
"I see, I'm still looking for them y'know."   
"Why? You're wasting your time. It isn't even that big of a deal."   
"It fucking is!" I yelled and the diner went silent. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, "I mean, like I told you before nobody cracks anyone without my permission. It might've been Trost. They trespassed into my territory. That shit is unforgivable."   
He looked down at his food and mumbled a 'I see' and for some reason I wanted to blurt out that I wanted to crack them too for hurting him but I held my tongue and just ate my food.   
When we were done, he stood up and looked at me. "Thank you for the meal, bye Eren." He started walking away and my mind was racing but my body stayed frozen in place. What the fuck do I do. I need more time so I could talk to him. The bet, yes so I could win the bet.   
"Eren what are you doing?" I didn't notice that my hand was grabbing his jacket "uh, thank you for having lunch with me, I had a good time."   
"Yeah, I did too."   
"So, uh we should hang out some other time, yeah?"   
"Yeah, sure Eren. Do you want my number or?"   
"Yeah, hold up let me find my phone."   
It took me a couple of seconds to find it but I gave it to him quickly and he put in his number and gave it back to quickly. Call me when you want to hang out, it'll be my treat this time." He smiled & walked out the store.   
I stood there looking down at my phone and I couldn't believe he gave me his number, I cracked a small smirk & headed to my bike I hopped on it & rode down downtown Sina.   
That night while I was doing the dirty work Jean kept hitting me for dropping shit and I would only look at him & smirk.  
"Man what the fuck bit you in the ass today?"   
"Fuck off Jean, I'm trying to work here."   
"I'm trying to work here too but you keep dropping shit, you aren't usually this stupid."  
"Dije callate man, leave me alone."   
"Something isn't right here. Que pasa spill it out."   
"Nada man, shut up and let me work."   
"Does it have to do with that pig?"   
"His name is Levi."  
"AHA so it has to do with him! Yo don't leave me out in the dark tell me whats up."   
"How the hell does that make you think that it has to do with him?"   
"But I am right aren't I?"   
"No.."   
"I am. Just admit it."   
"Shut up before I crack you."   
"You're so mean man."   
"Pinche chismoso." I said and tried to not to smile.   
"Ereeeeeen I'm your best friend man, come on, I tell you everything that happens to me"  
"alright man, shit I had lunch with Levi that's it."   
"And you're happy about that? WAIT ARE YOU HAPPY BECAUSE I LOST THE BET!"   
"No menso, you haven't lost yet."   
"So why were you having lunch with him? You don't even have lunch with me man. I'm so hurt right now."   
"You're such a crybaby man, and I'm gaining his trust why else?"   
"I see, but serio Eren. You just want to trick that pig? Nothing else?"   
"Yeah, I just want him to be our little puto why?"   
"Nada just asking."   
"Jean."   
"Yeah?"   
"Get back to work menso."   
"Ah there's the Eren I love and want to choke to death."   
We both laughed and for the rest of the night I tried to ignore the thoughts in my head.


End file.
